1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a device and method for making the device for coupling an incoming light conducting fiber cable to an outgoing light conducting fiber cable wherein the light conducting fibers are centered in relation to one another by two adjoining holders.
2. Prior Art
Previously known plug connections for light conducting fiber cables generally employed guides provided with funnel-shaped openings for the light conducting fibers. The fibers are introduced into the funnel-shaped openings until they come into mechanical contact with the associated part as the parts are interconnected.
With every plug-in process, each fiber is subjected to mechanical stress. Also, it is difficult to clean the plug connection and a danger exists that when the fibers are introduced into the guides, dust is displaced onto the end faces of the fibers. In addition, it is difficult to produce by a mass production process the funnel-shaped guides with the required tolerance.